¡Los hamsters deben morir!
by Allerya Windrunner
Summary: [Terminado] Lory conduce un programa de televisión, Kyoko piensa que las preguntas son inocentes y no expondrán su amor, pero ¿será tan así? Puede que su odio por los hamsters diga más de lo que ella misma piensa. Este OS forma parte de los Retos a la Carta del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP)


**Este OS forma parte de los Retos a la Carta del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP)"**

**Mi reto es: Lista 9, números 1, 11 y 29. "Lory entrevista a Kyoko acerca de Mascotas"**

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de creación de Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei**

* * *

En Fuji TV, se les había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de entrevistar a las estrellas más famosas de Japón, pero no eran entrevistas cualquieras, sino que estas serían hechas por nada más ni nada menos que Takarada Lory, el extravagante presidente de LME, donde cada lunes entrevistaría en vivo y en directo a sus representados y algunas estrellas invitadas de otras agencias.

El primer capítulo había sido un éxito, la entrevista a Tsuruga Ren y sus comidas favoritas había sido líder de audiencia, lo mismo sucedió con la cantante Ruriko y su entrevista acerca de sus años de estudiante. Esta vez era el turno de Kyoko, una estrella ascendente que hacía poco había debutado en un dorama el cual había sido sin discusión record de audiencia en el horario estelar, como también había sido la responsable de encarnar a Hongo Mio en Dark Moon donde compartió cámaras con Tsuruga Ren y en Box-R donde interpretó a Kitazawa Natsu, donde compartía reparto con Amamiya Chiori.

Cada semana los temas eran escogidos al azar en una tómbola, donde los propios entrevistados tenían que sacar sus propios temas, por lo que era cuestión de suerte más que pauta las preguntas que el alocado presidente de LME podía hacerle a sus entrevistados.

Kyoko llegó al estudio donde junto a Lory saludaron a la audiencia, ella se acercó a la tómbola y sacó un número:

―"29"― dijo Lory, mientras Kyoko lo mostraba a la cámara y en la gran pantalla que se encontraba a sus espaldas aparecía la palabra "Mascotas".

Kyoko más que aliviada daba gracias al cielo que el tema haya sido algo tan inocente y puro como sus preferencias a los animales de compañía y no preguntas personales que pudieran exponerla a descubrir frente a todo Japón su amor escondido por su sempai y colega Tsuruga Ren.

―Toma asiento Kyoko-san.― dijo Lory.

―Muchas gracias shachou.

―Como puedes ver, tu tema esta noche ha sido "Mascotas", por lo tanto la primera pregunta es: "¿Te gustan los animales?"

―Sí, me gustan mucho.― dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

―¿Hay algún animal en específico que te guste?―continuaba Lory con su interrogatorio.

―Bueno, la verdad me gustan mucho los perros y los gatos.

―¿Has tenido alguna mascota que haya marcado tu vida?

―La verdad es que nunca me dejaron tener una, así que nunca he tenido una, aunque lo haya deseado mucho.― dijo la joven denotando un dejo de tristeza en sus vivos ojos dorados.

―Dime Kyoko-san, ¿hay algún animal que te desagrade?

―Los Hamsters.― la respuesta de Kyoko fue automática. ― Definitivamente odio los hamsters, son molestos, ruidosos y…―en ese momento se dio cuenta de sus palabras― Lo siento no me gustan los roedores.― dijo recomponiendo su cara de poker.

* * *

Un hombre que miraba el programa desde su solitario y amplio departamento sonrió cuando ella dijo:

«―Los Hamsters. Definitivamente odio los hamsters, son molestos, ruidosos y… Lo siento no me gustan los roedores.»

Tsuruga Ren sonrió ampliamente al escucharla decir cuánto odiaba los hamsters y se dijo a sí mismo:

«¿Quizás esté bien hacerme una pequeña ilusión y que su repulsión por los roedores sea por eso?»

Cuando volvió a llamar su atención la pregunta de Lory y la posterior respuesta de Kyoko.

―¿Por qué no te gustan los roedores Kyoko-san?, ¿Alguna mala experiencia?

Kyoko se quedó en silencio por un momento y luego respondió:

―Hasta hace un año, no tenía problemas con los roedores, ahora simplemente no los soporto. Es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar.

«Así que puede ser por eso» se dijo Ren a si mismo tratando de mantener su compostura, sin ilusionarse demasiado, pero esas palabras no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza, más aún cuando los recuerdos volvían a su mente. «¿Entonces, lo de aquella vez, pudo haber sido celos?, ¿y me podré permitir pensar que eran los celos de Kyoko por mi y no los de Setsu por Caín?» La mente de Ren trabajaba a velocidades increíbles. Para cuando terminó el programa, llamó al teléfono móvil de Kyoko. Desde la otra línea la voz de la chica respondió:

―Moshi, moshi, Mogami al habla. Buenas noches Tsuruga-san.

―Mogami-san, vi tu programa, estuviste excelente.

―Muchas gracias Tsuruga-san.―respondía Kyoko con modestia.

―Te llamaba para confirmar lo de esta noche, espero no lo hayas olvidado.

―Para nada Tsuruga-san, estaré llegando a mi departamento alrededor de las 23:30.

―Me parece excelente, te veré allá en dos horas más.

―Noto por su voz que se encuentra mejor de su resfriado.

―Sí, muchas gracias por las medicinas del otro día.

―¿Kyoko-san, estás lista?― se escuchaba una voz femenina desde la otra línea, llamando a Kyoko, debía ser la mánager de la joven.

―Sí, ya voy.― dijo Kyoko―Lo siento Tsuruga-san, tengo que colgar.

Ren sonrió y le dijo:―Nos vemos luego, suerte en el camino.― colgando la llamada.

* * *

Kyoko salió del estudio acompañada de su mánager, la lluvia había comenzado a caer con fuerza. Decidió que quería caminar, no sabía por qué tenía el impulso de querer pasear con ese desastroso clima, pero así lo hizo. Abrió el paraguas que su mánager insistió que tomara y comenzó a caminar.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado este OS :D Para aquellas que hayan sentido un deja vú, sí, lo uní al fic "Su nombre es Ren", creí que ambos tenían que ver entre si, aunque fueran fics totalmente diferentes.**

**De ante mano les agradezco por sus Reviews, sus PM y alertas, como también Muchas gracias por sus saludos de cumpleaños! :D**

**Nos vemos en unos días más en la siguiente actualización de Mis ojos, mis grandes ojos, los de los fulgores eternos y en cualquier otro fic que suba, cómo también pueden pasearse por mi perfil y revisar mis historias para quienes aun no las hayan leído :D**

**Un abrazo gigante para todas y un beso! Las quiero!**


End file.
